Antara aku, kamu, dan kisah tentang cinta kita
by FunKai
Summary: Awan, boneka, dan cinta. Mewakili segelintir kisah cinta di antara kita. Short drable for Gumi and Gumo. Not twincest, okey? RnR please.


**Antara aku, kamu, dan sedikit cerita tentang kita**

Short drable for Gumi and Gumo

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

**Warning:** typo bertebaran. karakter Gumi ataupun Gumo yang sedikit OOC, dan beberapa keanehan yang tertuang dalam cerita ini.

Special thanks buat kalian yang udah mau membaca ceritaku ini.  
Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan untuk dibaca.

* * *

**Awan**

Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu baik. Yah, meskipun aku merasa cukup senang dengan keadaan ini—mengingat beberapa hari terakhir suhu di kota bisa mencapai 32◦ C atau justru mungkin lebih—aku bisa tidur dengan nyamannya di atap sekolah.

Tiupan angin yang terasa lembut dan awan yang tampak berarak di langit dengan setia menemani siangku hari ini. Persetan dengan pelajaran yang kutinggalkan hari ini. Kiyoteru-sensei sudah hafal betul dengan segala kelakuanku. Beliau saat ini pasti hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tempat dudukku kosong.

Hehe, biarlah. Sekali-sekali menjadi anak nakal tidak apa-apa,kan?

"Lho, Gumo-san? Membolos lagi?"

Suara bak gemerincing lonceng itu mengusik telingaku. Membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget karenanya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa yang renyah keluar dari bibirmu tatkala melihatku yang nampak salah tingkah di hadapanmu.

"Kau sendiri juga membolos. Dasar bodoh."

Aku hanya bisa membuang muka. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman di wajahku. Semoga saja kau tidak menyadarinya.

"Awan."

"Huh?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahmu. Tampak sebuah senyuman terukir dengan indahnya di wajah manismu. Kau berjalan perlahan ke arahku dan duduk dengan tenangnya di sampingku. Tidak mempedulikan betapa berdebarnya aku saat ini mengingat jarak kita yang hanya terpaut jengkalan tangan saja.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat awan."

"Hanya karena alasan bodoh itu kau membolos? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu lekat-lekat. Sejuta pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku, tapi kau hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat tatapanku yang sangat mengintimidasi keberadaanmu saat ini.

Sungguh! Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku alasan membolos yang sangat kekanakan macam itu—atau mungkin alasan yang sangat gila. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya skors dari Kiyoteru kalau saja dia sampai marah.

Oh, tentu saja aku sudah 'sangat puas' dengan hukuman membersihkan kaca -kaca jendela sekolah bulan lalu. Guru itu benar-benar sudah gila! Aku bisa saja mati kalau rantai pengaitnya putus! Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan skors yang bisa mengancam nyawa muridnya sendiri?!

Ah, akan tetapi bisa dikatakan aku cukup beruntung saat ini. Beliau sudah hafal betul dengan segala gelagatku di sekolah. Begitu pula dengan kondisiku yang sesungguhnya. Kiyoteru-sensei bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk memberikan hukuman untukku meskipun aku berbuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal.

Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Pengecualian itu hanya berlaku untukku. Hanya untukku saja! Sedangkan untukmu? Ah, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya.

Bayangkan saja! Melihat awan! Apakah temanku yang satu ini sudah tertular virus dari si maniak roti itu saat sedang melamun di kelas? Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda.

"Aku memang gila, Gumo-san"

"Sejak dulu kau memang sudah gila, Gumi. Tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi padaku, bodoh."

Aku mencubit pelan pipi chuby-mu dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Akan tetapi, kau hanya tersenyum ke arahku sambil menggosok pelan bekas cubitan dariku.

"Hihi. Sejujurnya, aku membuat alasan bodoh itu, hanya untuk berduaan denganmu. Gumo-san."

Dan bisa kurasakan jantungku terasa akan melompat keluar saat itu juga.

* * *

**Boneka **

Hari Minggu yang terasa sangat mendebarkan untukku. Menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya berdua dengamu—aku bisa mati bahagia kalau kencan hari ini sukses.

Tu—! Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya! Bukan aku yang mengajaknya kencan! Salah! Kami tidak sedang kencan! Ini-ini hanya sebuah—!

"Gumo-san! Jangan melamun,dong!"

"Eh? A-ada apa, Gumi?"

"Puu! Gumo-san payah! Bodoh!"

Melihat responku yang cukup buruk saat menanggapi teguranmu, dengan segera kau menggembungkan pipimu. Kedua tanganmu terlipat dengan rapi di depan dada. Seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengenyahkan eksistensiku di hadapanmu dan menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dirimu saat ini.

Oh, Tuhan! Jangan membuat wajah semanis itu di hadapanku, Gumi. Apa kau sadar pipimu tampak memerah dan terlihat makin chuby! Wajahmu terlihat semakin manis, bodoh! Argh, aku harus bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mencium pipimu saat ini juga!

"Boneka. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah boneka."

Mungkin saat ini aku tampak seperti orang mesum yang sedang merayu gadis-gadis kecil—yang notabene mudah ditipu dan di hasut begitu saja. Mengingat saat ini justru wajahku yang tampak memerah. Benar-benar memalukan. Kemana harga diriku saat ini?

"Sungguh! Kau akan memberikannya untukku!?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah melihat betapa antusiasnya dirimu saat ini. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, jemari mungilmu segera menarik tanganku untuk pergi ke arah toko boneka.

Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Sangat, sangat buruk.

Seharusnya aku tidak menawarkan boneka kepadamu. Seharusnya aku menawarkan sekantung kue atau permen saja. Kau memintaku mencarikan boneka wortel? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada!

"Oh, Gumi. Ayolah, jangan boneka wortel. Mana mungkin di dunia ini ada boneka seperti itu. Boneka yang lain saja. Oke?"

Aku merayu lagi. Tampak sinar kekecewaan terpancar dari bola matamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Gumi. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup mencarinya lagi di toko lain. Ini sudah toko ke sembilan yang kita kunjungi! Kakiku bisa patah kalau harus berkeliling lagi!

"Baiklah, kita cari boneka lain saja."

Kau berkata dengan lesu. Semangat yang terpancar dari dirimu lenyap begitu saja. Kau benar-benar ahli dalam membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Gumi, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu, aku memang salah. Tapi, sejujurnya... Sejujurnya aku tadi melamun karena memikirkan kencan kita hari ini. Karena itu, aku—"

"Gumo-san. Lihat!"

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahmu, kau menunjuk ke arah deretan boneka yang di pajang di etalase toko. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang sedang memegang wortel. Matamu cukup jeli juga untuk melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,kok. Sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat senang. Ternyata Gumo-san memikirkan kencan kita hari ini. Aku pikir Gumo-san diam saja karena tidak suka pergi keluar denganku."

"Ma-maafkan aku Gumi!"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan. Sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan ketulusan terukir di wajahmu. Dengan langkah riang kau berlari mengambil boneka itu. Mendekapnya dengan erat dalam pelukanmu.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia Gumo-san. Hari ini, aku mendapatkan hadiah darimu. Sebuah barang berharga untukku! Yah, meskipun dengan cara yang sedikit memaksa."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Gadis yang sangat unik. Pantas saja, aku bisa terjerat dalam pesonamu.

"Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya secara terus terang saja. Apapun itu, asalkan bisa membuatmu tersenyum, pasti akan kuberikan."

Wajahmu memerah saat mendengarku mengatakannya. Kau tampak salah tingkah tatkala melihatku terus tersenyum ke arahmu.

"Aku.. aku akan menjaganya. Karena boneka ini, merupakan hadiah dari orang yang sangat kusayangi!"

Dengan tangan yang saling bertaut kami tertawa bersama sambil menikmati hangatnya matahari sore.

* * *

**Cinta**

Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat sangatlah lemah. Terbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan infus yang menancap di tangan kanan. Oh, aku pasti tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tawamu tidak berhenti juga sejak tadi! Apa aku tampak sebegitu menyedihkannya di matamu? Hingga tertawa saja kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti sejak tadi.

"Oh, ayolah Gumi. Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu!"

"Ha -habisnya, Gumo-san..hahaha!"

Tertawa lagi? Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit di perutmu karena terlalu banyak tertawa? Ah, lihat itu! Kau bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?

"Gadis bodoh. Kemari sebentar."

Aku memanggilmu untuk mendekat dengan isyarat tangan. Suara tawamu lenyap begitu saja. Kau memiringkan kepalamu ke arahku dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Cukup dekat dengaanku hingga aku bisa merasakan sentuhan kulit tanganmu denganku tatkala kau duduk di sampingku.

"Ada apa, Gumo-san?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaanmu. Kau itu, kelewat polos atau memang bodoh,sih?

"Sudah jelas bukan? Tidak sopan bagi seorang gadis kalau terlalu banyak tertawa. Bersikaplah sedikit lebih dewasa."

Aku menyeka air mata yang menggenang di sudut-sudut matamu. Wajahmu memerah saat tanganku menyentuh kulit pipimu dengan lembut. Kau tampak semakin manis saat dirimu mulai salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajah dariku.

"Manis."

"Eh? A-apa katamu ta —"

Tanpa harus menunggumu menyelesaikan kalimat retoris itu, aku segara menarik wajahmu untuk mendekat. Memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir merah mudamu yang tampak sangat menggoda untukku. Semua tindakanku itu membuat wajahmu memerah semerah tomat dengan nafas yang tertahan saat menyadari apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu.

"Rasanya manis. Ada sedikit rasa cream dan lemon. Kau habis makan kue,ya?"

"A-apa katamu!? Dasar mesum! Mati saja sana!"

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu Gumi!"

Sebuah pukulan menerjang perut bagian kananku. Aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi bekas pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Gumi sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Cukup menyakitkan juga,nih.

"Gumo-san? Kau baik-baik saja,kan?"

"Itu menyakitkan, bodoh!"

Aku membentakmu dengan cukup keras. Bisa kudengar suara "Hii!" yang keluar dari mulutmu. Mungkin aku sudah kelewatan. Tapi cuma cara ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau mendengarkanku.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Gumo-san! Maaf!"

"Peluk aku."

"Hee?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku bodoh! Peluk aku!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darimu, aku segera merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapanku. Mendekapnya erat seolah-olah akan hancur bila aku melepaskannya. Bisa kurasakan debaran jantungku meningkat drastis. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa sedikit panas.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara bahumu. Menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh dan helaian rambutmu. Aroma citrus yang manis dan menyegarkan memenuhi indera penciumanku.

"Gumo -san! Kau terlalu dekat!"

"Aku suka."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku suka aroma yang menguar dari tubuhmu."

Aku memepererat dekapanku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhmu sedikit menegang. Debaran jantungmu pun terasa semakin keras. Sebegitu gugupkah dirimu saat ini? Kau benar-benar manis Gumi.

"Gumo-san! Kau benar-benar mesum! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Tidak akan!"

Awalnya kau sedikit memberontak, tapi begitu mendengar respon dariku kau terdiam begitu saja. Seolah-olah frase yang ku ucapkan padamu menjadi sihir untuk membuatmu terdiam dalam dekapanku.

"Kalau aku melepaskannya, Gumi akan pergi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

Aku merengek padamu. Meskipun aku merasa hampir kehilangan harga diri saat mengatakannya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar bisa. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa sangat senang. Dengan tangan gemetar kau membalas pelukanku.

"Karena aku...mencintaimu, Gumi."

Aku mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang selama ini aku pendam keluar begitu saja. Mengalir tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Dengan suara debaman salju yang terjatuh dari dahan pohon, aku mendengar jawaban manis dari bibirmu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gumo-san."

Salju bulan ini menjadi saksi cinta kita.

* * *

**a.n:**

Ano, mungkin ada beberapa di antara kalian yang merasa bahwa karakter Gumo disini kelewat OOC.  
Menurutku sifat Gumo itu agak berkesan Tsundere (dari gambar-gambar yang ada).  
Makanya, dalam cerita aku buat Gumo terkesan se-Tsundere mungkin.  
Mungkin justru malah terlihat jelek.  
RnR,ya.


End file.
